


An Act of Kindness

by MinamiAoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiAoi/pseuds/MinamiAoi
Summary: Rumor has it there was a demon child. The child has committed a heavy sin but the Priest has not yet decide his fate. They let the boy live until today....
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

_(How long since the last time i see the outside world ?)_

Destinia, a popular tourist destination that's famous for their beautiful beaches and flower fields. There's also a large Church in the heart of the city. Rumor has it that there's a demon deep beneath the Church's prison.

*Church bell rings*

"It's Big Brother Ventus !"

"Big Brother Ventus !"

The children from the nearby Orphanage ran towards a tall blond haired Priest named Ventus.

"I hope you kids have been good today." Ventus pats two of the children's heads.

"Of course, Big Brother Ventus !" The little girl chuckles happily.

"That's very good of you." He smiles.

"Big Brother Ventus ! Can you tell us that story again ?"

"Again. You kids really interested with that story, huh ?" Ventus sat down at the nearby fountain.

Two young boys, Sora and Roxas. Sneaks into the church.

"Are you really sure about this, Sora ?" Roxas looked worried at him.

"I want to see this person for real ! We always hear the story but we didn't get the chance to meet him !" He says it with full of confidence.

"Big Brother Ven not gonna be happy if he sees us !" Roxas looks around for other priest and sisters.

"I'll be quick, I promise ! Cover for me !" Sora runs downstairs towards the underground prison.

"Hurry up, okay ?!"

As Sora reached the underground prison. He looks around and stops at the 3rd prison bar. There he saw a young man with black hair with both of his hands and feet chained to the wall.

"Is that the infamous demon person ?" Sora says it in his mind.

_(A young boy ...?)_

_"_ What are you doing here ?" The young man asked Sora.

"Umm, I'm Sora ! Actually... I had a dream about someone looking like me and asked me to meet you !" Sora is still scared but he has to be brave himself up

"Who asked you that ?" He gets closer towards the prison bars but his movement are limited.

"I ... I can't really remember. But ! I want to be friends with you !"

_(Be friends... With me ?)_

"Don't get your hopes to high, kid. I'm a sinner. Now, go back out there before they found you." He sighs.

"I'm still gonna visit you again !" Sora smiles.

"One more thing. Talk to no one on how we share the face."

"I promise !" Sora runs upstairs.

Sora and Roxas manage to get out from church without being caught by the priest and sisters. Night, Destiny's Bar and Inn...

"No way ! You actually met him ?!" Kairi got really surprised.

"Not too loud, Kairi !" Sora shushed her.

"How he looked like ?" Riku asked him.

"That's a secret !"

"Aww, come on Sora !"

* * *

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

_(Why does that kid still bothering me ?)_

The children from the orphanage went to the church's flower garden with Aqua and Terra.

"Whoa ! They're so beautiful !" Kairi got really excited to see the beautiful flowers.

"Wait for me, Kairi !" Sora chase after her while laughing.

"Did you know ? Me and Terra also helped the others to grow them when we were your age." Aqua smiles.

"Wow, I never knew !"

"Me too !"

"You can pick the carnation flowers but not too much, alright ?" Terra gave the kids some flower baskets.

"Alright !"

Sora was staring at a bunch of red and yellow carnation flowers.

"Sora, what's wrong ?" Roxas crouches besides Sora.

"Somehow, these flowers reminds me of him ." Sora cuts one of the red carnation flower stems.

"You mean the guy you met back in that prison ?!" Roxas got shocked.

"Not too loud, Roxas !" Sora covers his mouth and hides behind the bushes.

"You know we can't just go there without their permission or Ven !"

"Come on, Roxas ! Someone told me that I need to visit him everyday !" Sora holds the red carnation with a sad face.

"Sora.... Fine ! I'll help you out, Sora !"

"Really ?! You're the best, Roxas !" He hugs Roxas happily.

At night, Sora went back to the underground prison again to see him.

"Hey, I'm back !" Sora stands in front of his blacked haired twin.

"How you manage to get here at night ?" He walks towards the prison bars and kneel down.

"My friend's brother is actually one of the priest ! He said that it's alright to visit you !" Sora smiles.

"Is that so ? What you got there ?"

"Oh umm... This is for you ~"

Sora hands him a handful of red carnations.

"Red carnations...."

"They're reminds me of you ! So I thought, you might like it." Sora blushes while playing with his fingers.

"....... Thanks." He smiles.

"I'm glad you liked it !" Sora smiles again.

"What's your name ?" He asked.

"I'm Sora ! How about you, mister ?" Sora asked him back.

"Just call me Vanitas. Thanks again for these flowers, Sora."

Sora starts to get sleepy while resting on the bars. Vanitas softly caresses Sora's hairs and smiles.

_(Maybe, he' has the answer that I've been looking for...)_

* * *

-To be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Ventus went downstairs to check on Sora and found him sleeping with blanket outside of Vanitas's cell.

"Oh ? Did you gave him your blanket, Vanitas ?" Ventus carries Sora up.

"It's a cold night after all."

"I see you like those flowers that Sora gave to you." He smiles at him.

"He said it reminds me of me." Vanitas went to the window and look at the moon.

"Hmhmhmh ~ I love you, big brother Vanitas ~" Sora talks while he's sleeping and smiles.

"I see. Well, I'll bring you a new one in a moment. Right now, I need to put him in bed." He bows and makes his way upstairs.

"Ventus."

"Yeah ?'

"Protect him."

"I will, Vanitas."

The next day...

"Vanitas ! Good morning !" Sora greets him with a bouquet of daisies.

"Daisies, huh ? Thanks, Sora." Vanitas caresses Sora's hair.

"Oh ! I also bought you a candy ! It's called a star candy ! Big brother Ven said they're your favorite !"

"He told you that ? What a joke." He laughs a bit.

"Are you and Big brother Ven friends ?" Sora wonders.

"That was a long time ago."

_(A very long time ago...)_

10 years ago, at the beach in Destinia...

"Hey, Vanitas ! Wait up !" Ventus runs towards his friend.

"You're such a slow poke, Ven !" Vanitas laughs.

"You're just faster than me !" He also laughs.

"Are you sure this is the place ?" 

"That's what I heard from the priest."

They stands in front of a wooden door with a large keyhole.

_(The priests found Ventus slumped on the sand and saw me holding a large key with blood stains. They though I hit him and put me in this horrid prison.)_

"What happens after that ?" Sora got worried.

"You're too young to understand it, Sora. When you're all grown up, I'll tell you." He pinched Sora's cheeks.

"Ow oww ! That hurts, Vanitas !"

"Aww, you two look adorable together !" Ventus laughs from behind Sora.

"Big brother Ven !"

"Sneaking like a fox. Still haven't changed huh ?"

"Why can't you let go of Vanitas, Ven ?" Sora looked at him.

"I wish I could but that means that the I've violated rules on this holy ground, Sora."

"Aww ! But Vanitas is a good guy !"

"Even if I'm out from this godforsaken place, everyone still sees me as a villain."

"Vanitas..." Sora holds onto Ventus's robe.

"Come on, Sora. It's time for the others to pray."

"Okay..."

They went upstairs and Vanitas went back to his bed. On the evening, Sora, Riku and Roxas were playing at the beach.

"Catch me if you can !"

"You're so fast, Riku !"

"Yeah ! That's not fair !"

Sora fell down onto the sand.

"Oww !"

"Sora !" Riku and Roxas runs towards him.

"I'm okay----" 

Suddenly, a black creature with yellow eyes grabs Sora's left ankle.

"Aaaaaaa ! What is this ?!" Sora screams.

"What is that ?!"

"We better call Ven !"

"Let go of me !

A gust of wind blows away the dark creature and Ventus manage to save Sora from it. He pulls out his staff and vanquished the creature.

"Ven !"

"Are you two alright ?!"

"Sora !"

"Don't worry, he passed out."

"What was that thing ?" Riku asked Ventus. 

"I never thought they'd showed up here..."

Ventus hugged Sora close to him. Night, Vanitas made a cut on his right hand and a purple like creature born from his blood.

"Look after Sora for me."

The purple creature went out through the upper window.

_(Looks like they're back.)_

* * *

-To be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Sora woke up and saw a small purple creature on the window.

"Whoa ! What are you ?" Sora opens the window and holds the purple creature. "You don't look like the one from last night. Are you friendly ?"

"Sora ? Are you awake ?" Riku knocks on the door.

"Ye--yeah ! I'm awake ! You think Riku gonna be surprised if i show you to him ? You think so ?"

Later in the afternoon....

"He's such a cutie !" Kairi got really amazed by the creature with Sora.

"Right ? I named it Flood !" Sora hugs the Flood happily.

"That's an odd name." Riku asked him.

"I don't know, That name suddenly popped out from my head. But, i like it ! I'm going out fr a moment !" Sora runs towards the church.

"Looks different from the one that attacked Sora last night." Roxas wonders.

Sora went to visit Vanitas again.

"Vanitas, look ! I've made a new friend !" Sora showed him the Flood.

"That's good for you then." He sat down in front of the bars.

"Oh right ! Last night, i got attacked by this weird black creature with yellow eyes !" Sora puts down the Flood and sat down in front of him.

"Who saved you you ?"

"Roxas said that i passed out a gust of wind blew away that black creature and Big brother Ven saved me !"

"Of course he would." He laughs.

"You think i can be strong like big brother Ven ?

"Of course you will, Sora. Just believe in yourself."

Vanitas pats his head with a smile.

_(I want to protect him....)_

Night, Ventus went down to check on Vanitas.

"I should have known that Flood was yours, Vanitas."

"That's only way i can monitor on him from here."

"I got something for you."

Ventus hands him a flower vase.

"A vase ?"

"It's for your flowers from Sora of course. He really loves you, Vanitas." He smiles.

"...... Thanks."

"I can't believe that they're back."

"I know. You're the only one who can protect him from the outside, Ventus."

"Could someone broken the seal ?"

"Possibly."

Vanitas went up to the window and looked at the full moon. Somewhere in the alleyway, the same heartless merges out from the ground alongside a hooded figure.

* * *

-To be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

10 years later, at the Church's flower garden...

"Sora ? Is that you ?" Ventus holding a watering can.

"Ven ! Sorry if i went in without your permission !" Sora apologize to Ventus.

"It's alright, Sora. I'm not mad. I see you've studied a lot flowers." He crouches besides Sora.

"I've learned from the best after all." Sora picks a Plumeria flower and smiles.

"Are you gonna visit him again ?" Ventus pats Sora's head.

"As usual ! Can i pick some of these Hyacinth flowers ?"

"Sure thing. He would love it, Sora."

"Thanks, Ven !"

"I should have know you two would be here !" Roxas opens the garden's gate.

"Roxas !"

"Don't you have work after this, Ven ?" Roxas folds his arms while tapping his right foot.

"Oh man, i forgot ! See you two later !" Ventus rushes outside the garden.

"Don't tell me you want to visit him again today, Sora ?"

"Wanna tag along with me, Roxas ?"

"I have no other choice i guess."

Sora and Roxas went to the underground prison to visit Vanitas.

"We're here, Vanitas !"

"Well, i see you bought him along too." Vanitas snickers.

"It's not like i have no other choice !" Roxas got flustered.

"I've bought you these Hyacinth for today !" He hands Vanitas a bouquet of Hyacinth flowers.

"They smelled lovely. Thanks, Sora." He smiles.

"It's feels like a long time ago when i first met you, Vanitas !" Sora sat down by the bars.

"It's been 10 years after all." Roxas sighs.

"I have to admit it. You two still look like babies." Vaniats laughs.

"Hey ! We're already 14 !" Roxas got mad at Vanitas

*Church bell rings*

"Aww ! it's time already ?!" Sora pouts.

"We don't want the priest to scold us !" Roxas pulls Sora's hands.

"See you tomorrow, Vanitas !" He waves at him while being dragged away by Roxas.

As they left, a Flood came in through the window and pops out from the ground.

"I see. You've manage to escape from him. You did a great job." He pats the Flood.

Night...

"Catch !" Ventus threw an apple at Vanitas.

"You're awfully late." Caught the apple.

"Yeah, working two jobs for the whole day is hard !" He pulls out a chair and sat down.

"How many were them today ?"

"Not much but they're getting bigger over the time. But, most of them are targeting Sora."

"That's why you need to look after him, Ventus."

"I know about that..." Ventus holds his wayward necklace.

\-----

"Vanitas..."

"Did you had a bad dream, Sora ?"

"Yeah. I wish you were free, Vanitas ! You can't just stay there forever !"

"I wish i could, Sora. Even if i'm free, would you ever forgive me ?"

"O f course i will ! You're like .... A brother i've always wanted." He starts to cry.

Vanitas hugged him and he also cries.

"If only i could hug you like this in real life, Sora. I really do."

"Vanitas.... Me too !"

* * *

-To be continued-


	6. Chapter 6

Sora woke up in shock on his bed with a cold sweat.

"Vanitas !" He breathes heavily and holds his chest.

"You're alright, Sora ?!" Riku opens the door and ran up to him.

"Ri---Riku. I ..." He looks at Riku in fear.

"Did you had a bad dream ?" Riku holds Sora's hands.

Sora hugged Riku and cries. The next day, Sora went to visit Vanitas.

"Vanitas ! Sorry i'm late !" 

"It's fine .... Sora, your face..." He looked at Sora in shocked.

"Oh, this ? I was protecting someone from a bunch of thugs and got a minor bruise. But, i'm alright ! " He shows Vanitas the bruise on his left cheeks.

" Is that so..."

"Vanitas ?" He kneels in front of Vanitas with a worried face.

Vanitas hold both of Sora's cheeks.

"This world is just too unfair, Sora."

"Vanitas.... Sorry to make you worried." He smiles.

"Hold still, Sora."

A soft glow appears on Sora's bruise and it disappeared.

"Wh--whoa ! It doesn't hurt anymore ! What did you just do Vanitas ?!" Sora got surprised by it.

"Just a little magic trick. I won't tell you that easily." He snickers.

"You're so amazing, Vanitas !" Sora holds both of Vanitas's hands with a smile.

"I see you two are having fun."

"Ven ! Get this ! Vanitas just did a magic trick and the bruise on my left cheek is gone !"

"Vanitas, you..." Ventus looked at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Ven ? What's wrong ?"

"Oh, it's nothing ! That's a pretty neat magic trick, Vanitas !" He laughs a bit.

"I'm a man full of mysteries after all."

*Church bell rings*

"Oh no, i'm gonna be late for work ! See you guys tomorrow !" Sora runs upstairs.

"Be careful out there, Sora ! Now then, let me see it, Vanitas."

Ventus opens the door and the same bruise from Sora appears on Vanitas's left cheeks.

"What ? You're worried about this little bruise ?" He snickers at Ventus.

"It might get worst if not treated you know. You've done this to me once. Taking someone's pain for yourself." He puts medicines one his cheeks.

"I was cursed with it after all. Besides, seeing him getting hurt like that..."

"I'm also worried about Sora, Vanitas. Same goes to you." He paste a band-aid on the bruise.

"Ventus."

"What is it---"

Vanitas kissed him on the lips.

"Wha---" His face turns red and confused.

"Too slow as usual." He snickers.

"St--stop messing around ! I have works to do !" He closes the door and walks away with his face still red.

Roxas was walking with his friends and saw Ventus's face all red running out from the Church..

"Ven ?" He got curious on why's his face is red.

"What's wrong, Roxas." Xion stops for a moment.

"Oh, i saw Ven running out from the church."

"He's probably got busy with work !" Lea laughs.

"Probably. He's always busy with other works besides being a Priest." He eats his ice cream bar.

"Don't you have the same powers like Ven ?" She wonders.

"Yeah but i only use it when those black creature appear."

"Must be tough huh ?"

"Strength to protect what matters most."

He saw Sora working at the nearby restaurant and smiles. Night, Sora bought Roxas along to see Vanitas.

"Vanitas, were here--- What happened to your cheeks ?!" Sora runs to him.

"What ? You're worried about this little bruise ?" He snickers at Sora.

"I also got a bruise from this morning and Vanitas healed me with his magic !"

"Magic ?" He looks at Vanitas.

"Ven patched me up anyways. He ruffles Sora's hair.

"Hey, i saw Ven earlier this afternoon. His face were all red when he ran out from the Church. What happened ?" He sat down besides Sora.

"I wonder why." He manicures his nails.

"Suspicious." Roxas squints his eyes.

"Oh right, ta-da ! I've bought Sea Salt Ice creams ! Here's one for Vanitas !"

"Wow. I haven't had these in ages."

"Obviously because you can't get out." Roxas eats his ice cream.

"You wanna go, punk ?" Vanitas grabs his shirt.

"Bring it on, you jerk !"

"Don't fight you two !"

Ventus hits both of Roxas and Vanitas's head.

"Knock it off, you two !"

"Oww !"

"Ven !"

"Oh Sora ! I've missed you soo much !" Ventus hugs Sora and rubs his cheeks onto his right cheeks.

"Hey, that's not fair, Ven !" He pulls Ventus away from Sora.

_"That's right. I have a family now...."_

* * *

-To be continued-


	7. Chapter 7

20 years ago....

"Hey, are you alright ?" The blond haired boy lends him a hand.

"That's non of your concern !" The black haired boy stands up.

"But, you're injured !"

The blond haired boy piggybacks him.

"What are you going ?!"

"I'm taking you to the clinic !"

\----

"I'm Ventus ! Just call me Ven ! What's your name ?" 

"..... Vanitas." He looks away.

"That's a cool name ! Say, wanna get some Sea Salt ice creams ?"

"Sea Salt ice creams ? What's that ?"

"It's this popular ice cream that's salty but also sweet ! Aqua and Terra always get them for me ! Come on !" Ventus pulls Vanitas's hands.

"He--hey ! I can walk by myself !"

After that incident, Vanitas was punished and was called a "Sinner". He was cursed with dark powers in his blood that he can materialize dark creatures which he calls them Unversed. Present day....

"Have you heard ? They'll be doing the execution in public this afternoon !"

"No way !"

"Riku..." Kairi looks at Riku.

"This is bad. Sora is in another city right now."

At that time, Sora went to another city to meet his childhood friend.

"Naminé ! I'm here !" Sora just arrived at the "Loving Memories" shop.

"Ah, Sora !" She just finish watering the flowers.

"Is it finished yet ?" Sora sat on the front bench.

"Yup ! What do you think ?" Naminé showed Sora two pairs of crown necklace with one is gold and the other one is gold.

"They looked perfect, Naminé ! Thank you so much !" Sora hugged her happily.

"Who do you want to give the gold one ?" 

"Someone really special to me." Sora smiles while holding the crown necklaces in his hands.

Suddenly, Sora felt a sharp pain on his chest.

"Sora ! Are you alright ?!" Naminé manage to hold him.

"Ye--yeah. I guess i'm a bit tired !" He laughs it off.

"Are you sure ? You look like someone you love is in pain."

"Someone that i love ... in pain ..."

Back in Destinia, Roxas rushes to the Cathedral.

"What's the meaning of this, Ven ?!"

"It's the council's decision, Roxas. You should know that."

"You're just gonna let him die like that ?! What do you think Sora would feel if he know about this ?!" Roxas furiously grabs Ventus on the shirt.

"There's nothing i can do Roxas ! Even if i save him, i'll also be punished by them !"

*sound of shattering glass*

"Sora ?!" Roxas and Ventus were shocked to see Sora.

"Wha... What do you mean he's gonna die ?!" Sora in the verge of crying.

"Sora, i can explain !" Ventus holds Sora's hands.

"Ven you idiot ! I hate you !"

Sora cries and runs away from them. Suddenly, Vanitas's eyes starts to tear up.

"Looks like he found out about today..."

"Vanitas ! Vanitas !" Sora falls over in front of Vanitas's prison.

"Sora !"

"I don't want you to die ! This is just wrong !" Sora cries while gasping the prison bars.

"This is my fate now, Sora. I don't want you be punished by them !"

"But, Vanitas !"

"What are you doing here ?!" one of the execution grabs onto Sora.

"Your time is up, Sinner !"

"Let me go ! You guys can't do this to him !" Sora struggles to break free from the executioner.

"Shut up !"

Sora got hit by one of them and passed out with blood on his head. Suddenly, black mist surrounds them.

"hOw dArE YoU iGnNoRtAnt mORtals !!!" Vanitas screams in rage and the prison door explodes.

"What the---"

They got tied up by one of Vanitas's Unverse and carries Sora.

"BEGONE."

Loud explosion coming from under the Church and everyone we're shocked.

"What was that ?!"

"It's coming from the Church !"

"No way.... Could it be ?!" Ventus runs towards

"Sora !" Roxas catches up with Ventus.

Suddenly, black monsters starts to appear and attack the people in the city.

"Monsters !"

"Run away !"

"Aqua ! Terra !" Ventus ran towards them.

"Ven ! Roxas !"

"Them again !?"

"What happen over at the church ?!" Ventus calls out his holy javelin.

"The sinner broke free and these monster just started to appear !"

"Have you seen Sora ?!" Roxas looks around while staying close to Ven, Aqua and Terra.

Then, they saw bunch of Unverses attacking the black monsters.

"The unverses are attacking them ?!" Terra got shocked with them.

"Does that mean...."

"That ... Vanitas ?!" Ventus saw Vanitas carrying Sora in his arms.

"Sora !"

"Take care of Sora for me." He hands Sora over to Roxas.

"What are you gonna do, Vanitas ?!"

"I'm gonna get rid all of them from this place."

"That's crazy !"

"Anything to protect him."

All of the black monster vanished into thin air and a blast of bright light shines over them.

"Vanitas !" Ventus tries to reach him but got blinded by the light.

"Vanitas !"

_"Take care of Sora for me. I'll always be watching over you."_

After the bright light has cleared, Vanita was no where to be found. Sora starts to cry even when hes unconscious state.

* * *

-To be continued-


	8. Chapter 8

_(It's been a year since his disappearing after that incident. Everyone doesn't remember him except for me, Roxas and Ventus. He's still alive.)_

Ember City, just near Destinia and Sora just got his new job with Riku and Kairi.

"Sora, you're there ?" Roxas opens the front door of the shop.

"Roxas ? What's up ?" Riku was carrying a bunch of boxes.

"Hey, Roxas ! Long time no see !" Kairi slaps Roxas on the back.

"If you're looking for him, he's at the backyard garden." Riku puts down the boxes.

"Oh, thanks." Roxas walks to the backdoor.

At the backyard garden, Sora was watering the flowers.

"Sora."

"Roxas ! It's been a while since we last met !" Sora went hugging Roxas.

"It's only been a year, Sora." He smiles while patting Sora's head. "How are you with the others ?

"Great ! We're gonna open the cafe by tomorrow ! Isn't this amazing ? There's a backyard garden here !" Sora chatting about the flowers.

"Yeah, I'm amazed... Where did you get that crown necklace ?" He points at Sora's necklace.

"This ? I asked Naminé to make them for me ! Pretty cool, right ?" He grins happily.

"Well, it does fits you after all."

"You wanted to talk about Vanitas, don't you ?" Sora crouches down in front of the Red Carnation flowers.

"Aren't you mad about him ?"

"I am but... I can't stay mad at him forever. He saved me after all. And yet, I didn't even manage to give him my present." 

"How do you know that he's still alive ?" He sat down besides Sora.

"Me and Vanitas, we're like twins but different. Whenever I hear his heartbeat, I know that he's still alive somewhere out there." He looked at the sky and smiles.

"Sora.... Well, I'll better get going then. Xion and Lea are probably at the central square."

"Alright then ! Send my regards to Ven !" Sora smiles at him.

"I will." Roxas pats his head.

After he leaves, a bird like creature called Archraven looks at Sora for moment and flies away when he turns.

"Huh ? What a peculiar looking bird. Oh well !"

"Sora, can you help us for a moment ?" Kairi calls him through the window.

"Coming !" He puts down the flower pot on the table and runs back into the shop.

Somewhere in the forest near the mountains, the Archraven lands on a hooded figure's right shoulders.

"I see. He's doing alright. Thanks. Keep on eye on him." He pats the Archraven and continue his walk into the forest.

Night, Sora, Riku and Kairi finally finished setting up the cafe.

"It's done !" Sora falls onto the sofa.

"Great job you two ! Here you go." Kairi puts the hot chocolates on the table.

"Thanks, Kairi."

"Kairi's hot chocolate is the best !" Sora laughs with a happy grin on his face.

"Let's do our best tomorrow !"

"Yeah !"

Inside Sora's room, he just finish taking a shower and opens the doors to the balcony.

"I wonder he's watching me from afar... Vanitas. Huh ?"

A Archraven lands on the balcony bars.

"You look like Floods but different. Are you new in this world ?" Sora pats the Archraven.

_(Oh right !)_

Sora opens the drawer and took out a tiny blue pouch with a star symbol on it.

"Can you give this to him ? I know you can see and listen to me right now, Vanitas. But, i hope you like this !" Sora smiles with a little tear in his eyes.

"Sora ? You're not sleeping yet ?" Riku knocks on the door.

"Hurry ! Just a moment, Riku !"

Archraven grabs the blue pouch and flies away into the night sky. Blue Tear Waterfalls....

"Looks like he see right thought me."

Vanitas opens the tiny pouch with a letter and gold crown necklace in it.

"Thanks, Sora. I love it..." He holds the gold crown necklace close while the other Unverses gathers around him.

The next day, many people gathers in front of the cafe where Sora, Riku and Kairi works.

"Order up !"

"Coming !" Sora was carrying bunch of large beer mugs.

"You look really happy today, Sora !"

"Thanks ! Sora smiles at the elderly couples.

"Hey ya, Sora !" Lea slaps Sora on the back.

"Lea ! Xion ! Where's Roxas ?" He went back behind the counter.

"He should be here soon. He's with Ven." Xion sat down beside Lea.

"Okay then ! What can I get for you two ?"

At the Destinia Cathedral...

"Unverses ?!" Roxas looked at Ventus in shocked.

"Yeah, Vanitas is still alive out there. But, we couldn't tell where." Ventus closed the book.

"Should we tell him or not ?"

"At this moment, we'll better look after their behavior with the other people. They were born from his emotions after all.

Ventus went up to the window and saw a flock of doves flying from the church. Night, Sora was writing on his diary.

"I wish I could make coffee for him. Aaahh ! I'm still confused right now !" He falls backwards onto his bed.

_(I miss you so much, Vanitas.)_

Then, Sora was dreaming that he's in a flower field.

_(What is this place ?! It's so beautiful ! Huh ?)_

He saw Vanitas standing beside a large tree.

"No way ! Vanitas ! Vanitas !" Sora ran towards him.

"Hm ? Sora ?! Wait !"

Sora jumps towards him and they falls backwards onto the flowers. They laughed together.

"I can't believe that I would found you here !" Sora hugs him happily.

"And I can't believe that you still haven't changed." He snickers while ruffling Sora's hair.

"You're my precious brother after all, Vanitas !" He smiles at him.

"Yeah. You're my precious little brother too."


End file.
